The Lonely God and the Brightest Witch of Her Age
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: After the loss of Rose, The Doctor gets a distressing call for aid from an impossible woman. Who is the intelligent young woman? How could she possible get a message to the Doctor while the Tardis is in flight? And what does she mean by, "Wizarding World"? A rebooted version of my first story Witch Doctor. Starts at the beginning of series three and one year after Deathly Hollows.


The Witch Doctor

The Doctor turned a switch and looked at the Tardis controls very intently. This would be difficult for the 903 year old Time Lord.

Saying goodbye always is, he thought.

With a sigh he pulled a lever on his beloved Tardis and then suddenly his form appeared projected on a beach in 'Pete's World' as he had coined it. Standing across from his form on the beach was his beloved trapped Rose. His latest lost companion, but she was so much more than just a companion to him.

Rose turned to the Doctor and asked in a small sad voice, "Where are you?"

He replied, "Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left. Just about to close."

The gap in question was in relation to the Void between universes in which a deadly race of Cybermen of 'Pete's World' had crossed over into this universe. In the crossing the Cybermen released the four last Dalek in existense, the most deadly of races that battled the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, memebers of the fabled Cult of Skaro. The Doctor just barely managed to throw the Daleks and Cybermen back into the Void but at the cost of his beloved Rose being trapped in 'Pete's World' forever.

The Doctor continued, "And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He finished with a small grin.

Rose looked at him confused, "You look like a ghost."

The Doctor finally broke eye contact with Rose, "Hold on." Then he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the Tardis consol, which made his projection in 'Pete's World' become solid.

Rose stepped closer to her Doctor and asked, "Can I t-" as she reached out to touch his face.

The Doctor interrupted her, "I'm still just an image. No touch." He said sadly.

Rose asked, "Can't you come through properly?"

The Doctor frowned, "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." He explained.

Rose asked, "So?"

The Doctor smiled as he chuckled.

Rose would not return the smile.

The Doctor looked around the two of them and asked, "Where did the gap come out?"

Rose answered, "We're in Norway."

The Doctor nodded like he had known that all along, "Norway right."

Rose continued, "About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

The Doctor asked, "Dalek?"

Rose answered, "Dårlig. It's Norwegian for 'Bad'. This translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'." She finished with a laugh at the irony.

Bad Wolf was what Rose had called herself when she had absorbed the power of the Time Vortex and destroyed and Dalek Fleet with her mind and scattered the words Bad Wolf throughout time and space as clues for the Doctor and Rose's past causing an ontological paradox in the process. Rose was unable to hold the power permanently without burning up, and the Doctor restored Rose's human self with a kiss, absorbing the Vortex energy into his body, a process that caused the Doctor to regenerate into his current form.

The Doctor also chuckled at the irony.

Tears continued to form in Rose's eyes as she asked, "How long have we got?"

The Doctor replied, "About two minutes." Wanting to stay strong in front of his lost Rose.

Rose hand went thru her hair as she cried, "I can't think of what to say."

The Doctor gave another sad chuckle. He then asked about her families' wellbeing in which she replied that that there was five of them now. Herself, her ex boyfriend and best friend Mickey Smith, her mother, father of 'Pete's World' and then finally the baby. She quickly assured the bewildered Doctor that she herself was not pregnant and in fact her mother was.

The Doctor asked about her and she told him that she worked with the Torchwood of 'Pete's World'. Torchwood was an organization responsible for protecting Great Britain from hostile alien races.

The Doctor grinned, "Rose Tyler; defender of the Earth."

Rose just looked at him heartbroken.

The Doctor changed the subject, "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead."

Rose continued to cry.

The Doctor continued with a sad smile, "Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Rose voice cracked as she asked, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't."

"What are you going to do?" she asked between sobs.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." Still desperately trying not to convey just how utterly broken he felt.

Rose asked, "On your own?"

The Doctor nodded sadly.

Rose began, "I-" before her voice cracked from a sob. Finally she gained the courage to say, "I love you."

After a moment the Doctor replied, "Quite right too." And then produced another small grin.

Rose continued to sob and looked at him expectantly.

The Doctor continued, "And I suppose…if it's my last chance so say it…..Rose Tyler…." And then his projection ended before he could finish his sentence.

Realizing that the projection was over, the Doctor finally allowed the tears to roll down his face. He put his hands into the pockets of his pinstriped pants and lowered his head in sorrow. He would never get to finish that sentense.

The Doctor rubbed his hands across his face and took a deep breath. For the first time since the traumatic end of the Time War, the Doctor truly felt his age.

He slowly walked around the Tardis consol pumping a lever, pulling a switch, and pushing a button. All in a hope to distract himself from his broken hearts.

Then suddenly the Doctor felt a scorching heat emit from his breast pocket. He yelped as he dug out the offending object which turned out to be his psychic paper. In confusion he opened the psychic paper in which the words, "Take Away My Pain" in beautiful handwriting were written across the page.

The Doctor's eyes got big as he asked quietly, "What?"

The words repeating again in their beautiful handwriting.

The Doctor repeated louder, "What?"

The words came across the psychic paper once again.

The Doctor asked, "But-"

The words came across two more times with increasing speed.

The Doctor face scrunched up in confusion once again and yelled, "What?!"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Author note: This is the beginning of the reboot of my very first story Witch Doctor. This version will differ from the original. The story will be longer, the grammar will be better, everything will be spelled correctly, and the dialogue should differ. Hermione should be more in character then she originally was. After finishing with the rewrite of Witch Doctor I will continue with my second story, The Time Lord, The Witch, and the Police Box. I will continue that story past where I originally abandoned it. I hope that returning readers will enjoy this version more than its predecessor and I hope new readers will enjoy my take on my favorite Doctor and Hermione Jean Granger who will appear in the next chapter. **

**I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. If I did then the Tenth Doctor never would have regenerated in the first place, and Hermione would have gotten the happily ever after she deserved with a certain green eyed Chosen One.**

**Thanks for reading and please review  
Dex-El of Krypton**


End file.
